


Ночь, отель, постель, надежды

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: челлендж "Сегодня они вместе, а завтра — канон!" [2]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, Drama, Gay Male Character, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Non-Penetrative Sex, Pre-Canon, Sleeping Together, UST, Бисексуальный персонаж, Пре-канон, Совместный сон, гомосексуальный персонаж, гомофобия, драма, разница в возрасте, упоминаются виды беспенетрационного секса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Накануне ограбления Ларри и Фредди перекантовываются в задрипанном отеле.
Series: челлендж "Сегодня они вместе, а завтра — канон!" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172117
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокий левел Tim Roth Team 2021





	Ночь, отель, постель, надежды

**Author's Note:**

> — гомосексуальный персонаж, бисексуальный персонаж;  
> — упоминаются виды беспенетрационного секса: глютеальный секс (между ягодиц партнера без проникновения), аксиллярный секс (с использованием подмышек партнера), взаимная мастурбация;  
> — уголовный жаргон ("лемка" — преступление, "жмур" — труп);  
> — написано на микрочеллендж "Сегодня они вместе, а завтра — канон!".

Во всём районе не горели фонари. Они молча шагали к отелю.  
Без вещей, без сумок, без документов. Пистолеты за пазухой, полы пиджаков скрывают ремни с жёсткими рукоятями. Во внутренних карманах рубашек — вместо горсти монет — звонкие патроны.  
Запасные обоймы тяжёлые и холодные.  
Подворотни были пусты, у мусорных ящиков возились невидимые крысы, на далёком перекрёстке глухо лаяли бродячие псы.  
Ларри боролся с желанием взять Фредди за ладонь — узкую и горячую, и вместо этого твёрдо и уверенно шагал вперёд: я знаю, куда веду. Подспудно надеялся, что малыш в темноте споткнётся или ступит ботинком в зловонную жижу, матюкнётся, и вот тогда Ларри сможет уже _обоснованно_ придержать его за плечо, привлечь к себе, не подыскивая причины. Темно, малыш. Осторожнее, малыш. Ничего не бойся, мы вместе.  
Мистер Оранжевый бесшумно и уверенно шёл рядом, не отставая ни на шаг. То ли в темноте видел, как кошка, то ли чутьё хорошее. И не давал никаких шансов себя приобнять.  
Проплыло тусклое сине-красное граффити на стене — едва подсвеченное сияющей вывеской за углом, а через пару ярдов появился и сам отель. Низенький, двухэтажный, в старом обшарпанном доме. Тут селились чуть ли не первые эмигранты, были и невинная прачечная, и коммунистическая типография, и социальное жильё для молодожёнов, и мафиозный бар, и подпольный бордель, и снова попытка от властей заселить проклятый дом нормальными гражданами.  
Теперь это отель, в котором не спрашивают удостоверение личности и не вызывают полицию — ни в случае, если кто-то из постояльцев отлеживается, сколько хочет, в пузо раненный, ни в случае, если взрослый мужик приводит девочку в трогательных гольфах и селится с ней в одном номере. Здесь всегда есть бинты и водка, молчаливая охрана на входе, гондоны в сейфе и оружейная смазка; двери тонкие, легко выбить, но стены толстые, ничего не пропускают. А за окнами — водосточные трубы и крыши, крыши, по которым легко смотаться от внезапной облавы копов.  
Вонючее, грязное, но проверенное и самое безопасное местечко на дне Лос-Анджелеса.  
А в эту ночь мистеру Белому и мистеру Оранжевому нужны спокойствие и безопасность.  
Ларри положил на ресепшн свёрнутые в трубочку купюры. Буркнул: один номер.  
Не стал уточнять: на двоих. Тут все номера были с одной двуспальной кроватью, а дальше ебитесь как хотите, кто спит на коврике, а кто под одеялом, какие у вас отношения и сколько вас человек.  
Не стал ждать сдачи, сразу взял ключ и повернул к лестнице; здесь сдачу никогда не давали. Платишь больше — твои проблемы, платишь меньше — у тебя проблемы, и молчаливая угрюмая охрана выкинет на улицу ласточкой.  
Нельзя было сказать, что номер совсем плох. На стенах обои в цветочек. На кровати белые подушки и свежее покрывало в мелких катышках от частых стирок. Зеркало немного заляпано, но унитаз не засран. Два полотенца, кусок мыла и помятый предыдущим постояльцем тюбик пасты, безопасная бритва, упаковка мятного «Тик-Така». Пара стульев по углам, коврик и столик. Леденцы в вазочке, радио на стене, тусклый ночник у изголовья. Пластиковый одноразовый набор посуды и пара стаканов. Пепельница, телефон, «Тетрис» и батарейки.  
— Я думал, мы в казино пойдём или в бар, — Фредди сел на край кровати, прямой и скованный.  
— У нас завтра дело всей нашей жизни. — Ларри тут же сбавил тон. — Мы станем миллионерами. Тогда можешь хоть в казино на все деньги, хоть коксом обмазаться по макушку. Но послезавтра. Понимаешь?  
Оранжевый криво усмехнулся. Он был словно сжатая пружина, и от огромного внутреннего напряжения его трясло. Буквально. Он всё время стискивал кулаки и говорил сквозь зубы. Когда дома пил воду — они предательски пару раз цокнули о край стакана.  
Ларри знал — и более опытные воры нервничают как не в себя, собираясь идти на лемку. А Оранжевый совсем щенок.  
Ларри завалился к нему домой в ночи, без предупреждения. Малыш встретил его с пистолетом за дверью. Молодец — умный, осторожный. Спросил, кто? Открыл дверь, опустив ствол, но не пряча.  
Ларри сказал, что перекантуется у него. У Ларри чуйка и скверные подозрения. Ему кажется, что за ним следят, его вскрыли. О нём знают легавые. И, наверное, шароёбятся, окружив участок с газончиком, затаились за штакетником. Копчик орёт о подставе, Ларри неспокойно.  
Фредди сразу отрезал: «Не здесь». Ларри неприятно удивился: «Да ладно, выгонишь?». И Фредди ответил: «Нет, мы вместе перекантуемся, но здесь — нельзя».  
Ларри не стал больше задавать вопросов. Посмотрел, как малыш вытряхивает обручальное кольцо из тарелки с монетами, и сообразил: а-а-а, жена. Миссис Оранжевая, похоже, совсем не в курсе, чем зарабатывает на жизнь мистер Оранжевый.  
В квартире царили срач и хлам, не скажешь, что женатый парень. Но костюм для завтрашнего дела аккуратно висел на плечиках — на отдельной стремянке в соседней комнате. Ларри понравилось.  
Фредди переодевался. Прикрыл дверь и за ней стаскивал джинсы и футболку. Ларри внимательно смотрел на тень, отбрасываемую на пол, — дорисовывал поверх смутных движений белое худое тело малыша и пристально прислушивался к звукам и шорохам. Вот щёлкнул ремень, вот поехали штаны вниз к коленям, вот горловина майки стянута через голову, обнажив жилистые плечи…  
Ларри стоял столбом, не присаживаясь и не разглядывая хату. И пару раз поправил внезапно мешающий, стянувший шею, узел галстука.  
Он хотел малыша. Не мог сказать. Но пиздец как хотел. Руки стёр, мозоли надрочил. Слюны и смазки извёл немерено и кончал быстро — как только представлял малыша перед собой на коленях, с запрокинутой головой и приоткрытым ртом, в который беззвучно и плавно входит его крупная тяжёлая головка.  
Член Ларри везде на Фредди смотрелся бесподобно. И под горячей подмышкой, и скользя между ягодиц, и выписывая влажные узоры вокруг пупка.  
Ларри бы поставил на нём свои инициалы спермой. «Эл», «Джей», «Ди». Лоуренс Джейкоб Диммик.  
Когда малыш вышел из соседней комнаты — ослепительно красивый, в белой рубашке и чёрном костюме, в голове мелькнуло: «Как на похороны». Ларри себя одёрнул. Сердито сплюнул на пол, суеверно харкнул от души.  
Сам он, когда застегнул накрахмаленный воротничок и затянул галстук перед зеркалом, горделиво подумал: собрался как на свадьбу. А с малышом почему-то сработало наоборот. Что за хуйня.  
Фредди посмотрел на плевок, потом на Ларри.  
— Что за херня?  
— Примета такая, — выдавил Ларри.  
Фредди налил себе воды и из баночки вытряс на ладонь две таблетки. Подумал и одну всунул обратно в пластиковое аптечное горлышко.  
Транками решил заброситься, что ли?  
Фредди запрокинул голову и запил колёса размашистыми глотками.  
— Нервничаешь? — догадался Ларри. — Это успокоительное?  
Фредди отрицательно промычал: ещё чего. Хотя зубы его выдали — пару раз клацнули о звонкое стекло стакана.  
Ну точно психи давит пилюлькой.  
Ларри быстро огляделся. Всё-таки впервые у малыша в берлоге. Хоть увидеть детали, как он живёт.  
Успел приметить журналы по оружию на столике, коробку сухого завтрака и опрокинутую пластиковую фигурку из комиксов. Бен Гримм, был неплохим человеком, а после передряги, в которую попал, стал Существом, окаменевшим и оранжевым.  
Парнем, которого способность изменяться и перевоплощаться, переломала полностью, без возврата, в отличие от других.  
На цветное распятие у двери Ларри одобрительно цокнул языком — малыш не коммунист. И осмотр закончился — Фредди вытащил его из квартиры, запер дверь, щёлкнул замком, спрятал ключи в почтовом ящике.  
— Нужно место, где будет безопасно, — Фредди сел в машину Ларри и стиснул кулаки на коленях — в две белые луны. — Надо где-то перекантоваться. Отвлечься. Не думать.  
Внутреннее напряжение он давил, как перезрелый виноград босыми ступнями, окрасившимися алым соком. И белая маленькая таблетка не особо помогала. Малыша изводило тремором, било нервяком.  
Завтра большое дело. Для него — первое серьёзное. Вряд ли Фредди раньше в такое вляпывался. До того, как стал Оранжевым. Работал по мелочам. Не с такой компанией, не с таким кушем — где много оружия, много бриллиантов, несметные сокровища и дохуя риска.  
Завтра каждый покажет, чего стоит. Цена высока.  
Ларри завёл мотор.  
— Поехали, покажу.  
Он до рези вглядывался в зеркальце заднего вида, ожидая, не вспыхнут ли фары за спиной, не тронется ли с места невзрачный автомобиль. Всё казалось — копы рядом, он давно без личины прикрытия.  
Фредди смотрел перед собой и сжимал кулаки.  
Ларри сел на кровать с другой стороны и погасил ночник. Через несколько секунд проступил мутный квадрат окна — чуть светлее царящего мрака. Напряжение в номере стало настолько плотным, что хоть ножом режь. Фредди продолжал торчать на своём краю — спиной к Ларри и без единого движения.  
— Надо выспаться, — просто сказал Ларри. — Поверь, от того, что ты на нервяке торчишь, завтра лучше не станет. Наоборот. Понимаешь? Тебе надо отпустить себя.  
Тишина была плотной.  
— Таблетка не помогает? — уже тише спросил Ларри. Он глянул через плечо — из Фредди можно было стропилы вырезать. — Ясно.  
Он быстро разделся, аккуратно сложил вещи на стул и залез под одеяло. Хотел пошутить: «приставать не буду», но прикусил язык.  
Он хотел Фредди рядом. Голого, в одних трусах, с горячей кожей и нежными тёмными сосками.  
Мечта Ларри с первого момента, как увидел мистера Оранжевого в баре. Обдроченная спермой, как вдохновением — картина художника: холст, масло.  
Ларри стиснул зубы и затих.  
Через пару минут Фредди поднялся. Расстегнул рубашку. Стащил растянутой петлёй через голову галстук. Щёлкнул ремень. С шорохом упали штаны. Стукнули ботинки. Мелькнули в темноте белые незагорелые колени — Фредди снял носки.  
Кровать отяжелела и прогнулась — Фредди тоже забрался под одеяло. И замер — беззвучный, немой, неподвижный.  
Ларри лежал, вытянувшись в струнку и ощущая локтем, бедром и ногой его тепло. Ларри старался думать, что сам он прохладный и от него не фонит жаром. Мистер Белый — ледник. А рядом с ним золотистый одуванчик. С веснушками. В одних трусах.  
Господи.  
— Будешь завтра помятым, — Ларри чуть повернул голову.  
— Да ну, высплюсь, — просипел малыш. Ларри не стал уточнять, что говорит про одежду, брошенную на пол.  
Ларри снова устроил затылок в ямку на подушке и уставился в потолок.  
Внутри тикали часы — и размеренный маятник медленно превращался в детонатор.  
— Спишь? — спросил, наверное, через полчаса или час Фредди. Никто за это время не пошевелился, не расслабился.  
— Да, — угрюмо буркнул Ларри.  
— А.  
— А ты?  
— Ага.  
И тишина снова легла между ними неласковой, вылизывающей свою задницу, кошкой. Может, снова на час, а может, всего минут на пять.  
— Думаешь, завтра получится? — не выдержал Фредди. Сна ни в одном глазу. Сплошное напряжение.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
— Я раньше… никогда не грабил ба… ювелирные.  
— Ты вообще по-настоящему не грабил.  
— Чё-ё? — в тихом шёпоте человека рядом резко и звонко прорезался дерзкий и наглый Оранжевый. Выскочил как чёртик из коробочки, готовый сломать момент откровенности.  
— Всё дело проворачивал твой напарник, — уверенно сказал Ларри. — А ты был чисто на подхвате. И на заправках, и в казино. Орал на фраеров, может быть, и устраивал кипиш, но ты не тот парень, который отрежет палец менеджеру, я это сразу понял.  
— Отрежу.  
— Угу.  
— И скормлю.  
— Ага.  
— Ларри, — Фредди весь повернулся к нему. — Вообще-то у меня и пара жмуров есть.  
— В тебе нет злости. Я верю, что ты стрелял при ограблении не только в воздух. Но в тебе нет злости. Пытать человека. Резать пальцы. Избивать до кровавых соплей.  
— Почему?  
Дыхание малыша грело обнаженное плечо. Ларри не мигая смотрел в потолок.  
— Ты не бешеный пёс. Просто бродячий. Но не бешеный.  
— Ты тоже, — сказал Фредди. — Я знаю. Только грабишь.  
— Думаешь, я придумал пальцы? Для понта?  
А если я тоже повернусь к нему и обниму за спину, это будет нормально? — судорожно думал Ларри, лёжа в горячей лаве. — А если я притворюсь, что уснул, и закину на него ногу, это будет всё так же невинно, да? Я же сплю, я же не отвечаю за свои ноги… руки… член. Кровать узкая, а я… во сне такой беспокойный. Может, я подушку тискаю, а не его плечи, глажу одеяло, а не его горячий голый бок, скольжу ладонью по простыне, а не по его заднице. А что такого?  
— Думаю, что да. Ты не такой.  
Фредди помедлил и уверенно добавил:  
— Ты вор, но не убийца.  
Ларри как святой водой окатило — этой верой, что он лучше, чем есть.  
А сам малыш сдал себя с потрохами — какие жмуры, он вообще ни разу не цепанул пулей насмерть. Даже если месился с залупастыми криминальными щенками. Или запугивал безоружных фраеров на заправках. Он был очень везуч. И очень молод.  
На его кладбище не было ни воров, ни копов, ни случайно попавших под пули молоденьких девочек и замученных семейных клерков. Может, он в кого и стрелял — у него твёрдая рука, — но никого не убил.  
Лучше бы и дальше толкал «кору с деревьев». Задиристый, смешной и совершенно не умеющий в жестокость.  
— Ты из хаты меня увёл, чтобы твоя не засекла?  
— Ну, — ни да, ни нет.  
— Или чтобы копы?  
— Ну.  
Фредди лежал вплотную и не трогал. Горячий жилистый кошель, распотрошить бы, боже.  
— Твой стояк мне упирается в бедро, — осип Ларри.  
— Ну.  
— Ты женат же. Баба есть.  
— Ну.  
— Это ты мне должен втирать, между прочим! — взбеленился Ларри.  
Фредди промолчал.  
Ларри перевёл дыхание. Одеяло над ним напоминало равнину с острым пиком. У Фредди, если бы развернулся на спину, тоже бы бугрилось на западе. Альпинисты хреновы в Скалистых горах.  
— Без всяких «ну». У тебя резинка на трусах скоро лопнет.  
— На твоих тоже.  
Фредди не касался его. Не трогал. Просто лежал, а дыхание грело плечо Ларри.  
Он в раздрае, напомнил себе Ларри. Его бьёт нервяком, перед выходом готов был сожрать таблетки горстью, ему тяжело морально. У него завтра опасное дело, а на пальце кольцо.  
Может, Ларри ему просто так, спасительный буёк для пловца в шторм. Неважно с кем, неважно как, главное, переждать, переспать эту ночь.  
— Малыш, знаешь… — Ларри прочистил горло. Незаметно обтёр вспотевшую ладонь о своё колено — с той стороны, к которой не прижимался Фредди. — Я о тебе много думаю. Можешь смеяться.  
Тепло на плече исчезло — Фредди задержал дыхание.  
— Больше, чем надо. Постоянно. Как о…  
Ларри постеснялся сказать: «как о мужчине» или «как о своём парне», это было совершенно по-пидорски.  
— Как о своей жене.  
Прозвучало ещё более беспомощно и ебануто.  
Фредди молчал.  
— В другом смысле… я не женат, просто я… как Фредди Меркьюри.  
Ларри судорожно вцепился в простыню — с той стороны, где не мог засечь его метания малыш.  
— А ты нет. И я бы хотел, — выдавил Ларри, — чтобы ты не… приставал ко мне.  
Ни трусами, ни дыханием, ни голой кожей.  
— А я хочу, — тихо сказал Фредди через минуту, а может, на самом деле, через час. — Именно к тебе, дурак.  
Он отодвинулся, отвернулся и плотно закутался в одеяло. Без единого мата — на решение Ларри.  
Ларри беззвучно и потрясённо выдохнул.  
Что он сейчас услышал?  
Он не просто напарник, он для малыша — важен и значим, боже! Тот начистоту признался, несмотря на мандраж, неуверенность в завтрашнем дне и полный раздрай. Хочет пристать к Ларри, хочет с Ларри… быть.  
Вот бы сейчас взять друг друга за члены и победоносно подрочить. Член Ларри, наконец-то, в руке Фредди. Член Фредди, весомо, в ладони Ларри. Хотя… у малыша всё тот же нервяк. Нихрена не выйдет. Его колбасит от завтрашнего дня. Ларри колбасит от него.  
Но Фредди не ушёл. Пусть отодвинулся, накрылся, но остался. Это же что-то значит?  
Всё будет завтра, — понял Ларри, — вернее, послезавтра. Деньги, вино, кураж и свобода. И они вместе. Оранжевый и Белый.  
Ларри свернёт горы, Ларри пристрелит любого.  
Ларри осторожно повернулся и обнял Фредди за плечо. Взвинченного и бессонного. Не стал лезть к нему под одеяло и взволнованно мацать — как там стояк, не лопнули ли трусы. Принял — выбор мальчика не продолжать. Как Фредди только что принял его взволнованный отказ.  
Не сегодня, не сейчас.  
Собственная эрекция постепенно опадала. Несколько болезненно, но терпимо.  
Ларри уткнулся малышу в шею, прижался к нему грудью, животом, коленями — и Фредди осторожно взял его за запястье и приник губами, с невыразимой безмолвной нежностью. И словно поставив на коже Ларри ожог, клеймо.  
У Ларри всё звенело и трепетало в душе, он чувствовал себя путником, вынырнувшим из долгой зимы в весенний сад. Не отнимал руки, не шевелился и вдыхал.  
Не через час и не через пять минут, а гораздо меньше, ощутил по изменившемуся дыханию и хватке — что Фредди соскальзывает в сон. Малыша наконец отпустило, и стремительно.  
И подействовала на него не выпитая давным-давно бесполезная таблетка. А человек, который его обнимал.  
Ларри с трудом мигнул в темноте. Словно дрёма Фредди накатила и на него, смазала сладким молоком веки.  
Их волосы перепутались на подушке — тёмной и золотистой прядями.  
И Ларри Диммик всей душой захотел, чтобы завтра скорее наступило и закончилось.


End file.
